Meeting after time
by swagoka
Summary: Meeting Yusei again was a thought that never crossed Atem's mind. So, what will happen when they come face to face again?


**A/N: **This is based slightly on BBT abridged; with the fact that Yusei and Atem both hate Jaden with a passion x3 Written with the dub names because it's a request for ItsMeAgainstTheMusic

Atem pinched his arm. He wasn't dreaming. He truly was here, _with Yusei Fudo. _The Pharaoh had always had a thing for the black-haired; there was something about him that sent a fiery passion through his veins. He had assumed that after duelling with Paradox, he, Jaden and Yusei would never meet again. Yet, here he was, fingers laced together with the younger as they sat in the cinema awaiting the start of the movie. Yusei looked over at him curiously.

'Something wrong?'

'No, it's nothing.'

Atem smiled, but his thoughts kept going to the fact that Yusei was here. He couldn't process it. But he eventually decided to put that aside, and enjoying his evening with the motorcycle-riding duelist. The trailers were narrowly ending, and soon a loud call was heard from behind. Atem and Yusei's heads swiftly rotated towards the doors, followed by those of the other people, to meet the chocolate eyes of a familiar brunette student. The teen grinned, and waved at the new couple.

'YUUUUUSEI! YUUUUUGI!'

Closing eyelids over top violet orbs, Atem palmed his face, briefly opening one eye to see Yusei was doing the same. _Crap._ _Anyone but him._ Jaden sprinted down the stairs, juggling a large bag of popcorn, an assorted bag of sweets, a hotdog and a large drink in his arms. He eventually scampered to the row directly behind the pair, scooting though groups of people getting several irritated looks. He stuck his head in the gap between the chairs, turning his head to both sides to grin madly at the other two protagonists.

'So, how ya doin'?'

Yusei sighed, glaring at Jaden. Atem folded his arms, clearly unimpressed. Perfect evening: ruined.

'Hello Jaden.' Atem muttered, voice full of hate, which was obviously undetected by the brunette.

'So, what you two be doin' here? And what happened to my inv~' Jaden was cut off by the opening credits flickering on screen and the echoing 'shhhh''s which were aimed at him by annoyed people. Yusei had to clench his fists and use all of his willpower not to strangle the boy. This was going to be a long film. Or so he first assumed.

***** [Half an hour later]**

'So, that was a great film! Let's go see another! Or maybe we could go to get a burger. That would be great!'

Atem and Yusei walked a few paces behind Jaden as the exited the cinema. They were surprised that they got kicked out as late as they did. The Pharaoh glanced at Yusei, mouthing a small message; _Let's ditch him_. Yusei gave him a sarcastic look, as if to say 'You think?'. Jaden took no notice of the couple, obviously too busy rambling on to care.

'… I know a great burger place; it's just down the road! I could call my friends over too! Wow, they'd be so psyched, the King of Games!'

Atem and Yusei looked at each other again; _Crap, he has friends. In plural. Ditch him. Now. _

They soon found their opportunity as Jaden took a swift left, entering a small fast food restaurant. The pair nodded at one another, subtly speeding backwards, as far away from the Slifer as possible, hoping he was slow enough not to notice any time soon.

In time, they arrived outside of Yusei's hotel room. It appeared that the blue-eyed wasn't staying too far away, and considering the circumstances he had invited Atem over. He had a warm smile on his face as they walked into the suite watching as Atem made himself comfortable on the bed, sitting down. Yusei planted himself down next to him, interlinking fingers. He gazed into violet irises.

'Finally alone. That kid seriously needs a girlfriend.'

Atem snickered, the possibilities of Jaden Yuki getting a girlfriend? He was lucky to even have friends.

'Well, let's get off the topic of him. Back to us.'

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Yusei's.

'I love you…'

**A/N: ** Extreme fluff at the end xD


End file.
